Idle Hands Chapter 2
by redeyednblue
Summary: If Tami wants to play, Eric thinks she better finish what she started.


The car bumped to a halt as Eric slammed it into park. With the dust settling around them outside their windows, he put his hand on the back of Tami's headrest, looked her dead in the eye and growled, "You get in that back seat. Right now."

Tami looked back at him, challenging his stare. His dark hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, and there was fire in his eyes. "You can't tell me what to do," she replied, with a teasing tilt of her head. Eric's eyes narrowed, and Tami glanced down at her husband's lap, his erection straining for her touch. A smirk spread across her face, and she let out a silly giggle as Eric looked down at himself.

"This is ridiculous. Look what you did!"

"Ok, ok, let's go," she laughed as they both reached for their door handles, running to the back seat laughing like giddy teenagers. In the back of both of their minds, they knew they didn't have much time.

They slammed the doors closed and met breathlessly in the middle seat, Tami climbing into her husband's lap, legs on either side, hands in his waistband. He groaned when her hands found his erection again, and held her face in his hands, kissing her deeply.

She leaned down to kiss him back, long and slow. She loved having this much power over her husband, loved when he craved her like this, loved when he was helpless in her hands. This was a side of him only she saw. She felt herself stirring, warming, against him. She was in control.

"Tami, I need you. Please. Please," he sighed against her neck, pressing his hardness into her warm palms. She didn't respond, but started to remove his shirt, pants and boxers, as his hands moved to unzip her jeans. He lifted her shirt up over her head and took off her bra, his mouth finding her breasts, her hands wrapped around the back of his head, leaning him into her.

She rose off his lap so he could pull down her soft panties. He took himself in his hand, and steered her by the waist as she lowered herself back down, watching her closely with love in his eyes. He knew this time would be all about him, but he wanted his wife to feel good too. He leaned his head back against the seat and looked up at her as she began to move, placing her hands on the seat behind his head. He wrapped his hands around her arms and steadied himself. She was silent, powerful, and beautiful; skin warm in the sun and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Her long hair fell around her shoulders, and he leaned forward, holding the back of her head and cradling her against him, their chests pressed together, finding rhythm.

She kissed his neck, nipped at his ears, his jawline, his stubble, and he closed his eyes deeply, completely losing himself. He buried his face in her neck, running his lips across her collarbone, kissing her sweat, her breasts, moaning softly. He wanted to be smooth and slow but that soon became impossible. His hands grabbed her waist as he tried to save himself from going over the edge but it was way too late. She held him close as he groaned and shuddered against her, his arms wrapped around her.

When he was still, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he said softly in his Texas drawl, as she ran her hands over his warm chest, his thick arms. "Babe, you don't have to thank me for that," she laughed, kissing his cheek. "I owe you one," he grinned up at her. "I know you're good for it," she answered, pushing his hair off his forehead, kissing him.

Suddenly, his phone rang - in his pants pocket, somewhere, their clothes tangled on the ground. "Shiiiiiit," he groaned. She laughed and moved off of him as he dug around for the noise. "Hello," he answered, out of breath, leaning back naked against the car seat, his erection softening against his leg, hands in his hair, pants at his feet. Tami couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "Yeah. Flat tire. We're comin'. Quit yelling, I'll be right there!" He hung up the phone, threw it in the front seat, and grabbed at his giggling wife.

"We gotta go play football now," he grinned, pulling on his boxers.

"Oh my God," she laughed, covering her face with her hands.


End file.
